


my name is...

by buckyliicious



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Library Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set in America, ghosts oh my, librarian Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: "To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." - Oscar Wilde





	

**Author's Note:**

> The phone call is based on the story my co-worker told me.  
> Also, I don't have anyone editing this for me so all errors are on me.

 

“Zanney Public Library, this is James, how can I help you?” James placed his bookmark in the current novel he’s reading as he answered the phone with the typical response. His voice low and rough from spending the night before drinking himself to sleep. The hour he spends in the back room to answer phone calls are usually quiet and uneventful. He was hoping to use the hour to rest up from the disaster night he had.

It's been four years and the anniversary still hits him hard. 

“James, man, I need your help.”

Sitting up straighter in his chair James took stock of the frantic voice on the other end and the accent.  _Probably waited ‘till the last minute to finish up a school paper_. He clicked the mouse to bring the sleeping computer to life. He brought the home page for the library, getting ready to help this patron.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“I’m running late and I’m not from around here. I need to get to my buddy’s wedding. You see, I’m the best man and I have the fucking rings man. Omg. Max is gonna shit a brick.”

“Sir, you do realize you called a library right?”

He just wanted to a quiet hour before going back to work the desks.

“You going to help me or what?” James heard something clank and drop.“Fuck, fuck, shit.”

“Sir?”

“Dropped my phone.” The man’s voice sounded far away and muffled.

“You shouldn’t be driving and talking on the phone.” James protested.

“I have you on speaker phone. It’s cool.”

“Why don’t you call someone from the wedding party and ask for directions?” He asked, hoping he could get this guy off the phone and go back to reading.

“No,” he dragged out the word sounding horrified at the mere suggestion. “I kept reassuring people I knew how to get there and didn’t need to drive with anyone. I’m not incompetent.”

“You sure about that?” James drawled out.

“James, that hurts. Help me. I’m already late.”

James sighed. Opening up Chrome, he opened up Google Maps.

“What’s your cross streets?”

“I don’t know man. I just passed a Walmart and a Burger King. Hold on, I’m stopping at a light. Okay, the I’m at Stark and Beach.”

“Okay, I know where that is. And what’s the address of the place you’re going to.”

The guy waited until he stopped at another light before rattling off an address. After James typed in the info and looked at the map, he sighed. This wasn’t gonna be a quick phone call.

“You’re going the opposite direction. The first chance you get flip a bitch.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” The man huffed out a laugh.

“Make a U-turn.”

“Why didn’t you just say that.” The guy actually sounds exasperated. “Okay, okay. Dude, signal! James, right? I flipped a bitch. Now where I go.”

It was a half hour later when the guy excitedly exclaimed, “I see the church!”

And the phone click off.

“You’re welcome, you little shit.” James grounded his teeth together and stopped short from slamming down the phone.

* * *

John thanked James very loud and enthusiastically as he pulled into the parking lot. When he finally put the car in park he went and grabbed his phone only to see that it was dead. 

_Fuck, did it die before I thanked him?_

* * *

John narrowed his eyes as Max laughed at his expense after he told her about his journey to her wedding.

“Honey,” she reached out to grab hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. “You never fail to make the best first impression.”

He fought against the urge to throw his hands up in the air. He wouldn’t succumb to the childish urge. “The man’s voice.... did things to me. I wouldn’t mind him bossing me around in a different variety.”

“John!”

“I’ve heard you say more expletive things about the woman you just tied the knot with.” They both smiled. “I’m so happy you two.”

Max stared off over John's shoulder and her eyes shined when she glanced back at him. “Thank you.” She scooted to the edge of her seat and closer to him, “I hope you find someone to share your life with too. I never thought I would marry. Never saw that in my future until Anne walked into my life. You've moved out here for a fresh start and I think you should pursue this... James, guy.”

“Max,” he started but paused because he wasn’t sure how to continue. When he broke down and cried to Max over the phone a few months ago; she tried to convince him to come out here to California and start new. She's been hitting for him to move closer to her and Anne for years now. It took a few more late night calls and pouring his heart out to her for John to realize moving to California would be the right move for him.

“Go to the library you foolishly called and find out more about James.” Max insisted after she noticed his hesitation. “You, at the very least, can make a friend here besides Anne and I. You never know maybe this man with the voice that makes you tingle will be the one that makes you settle down.”

“Who would want to fuck a one-legged creature,” the self-hatred bleed so heavily in his voice that even he flinched from the force of it.

“Stop that right now,” Max spat out, her voice hard as steel. “You are a full man. You are worth loving. I won’t be having that kind of talk at my wedding." She smoothed her dress out, Now, I think it's time for you to dance with me.”

John breathed out and tried to let go of the tension he’s been carrying. He knows it’s going to be a long journey. He smiled tightly at his best friend, stood up with her and followed her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

James was doing his hour at the reference desk getting all sorts of patrons coming up to him asking questions. He couldn't help notice the attractive guy with curly hair down to his shoulders and with the bluest blue eyes, he's ever seen.  _That was a very elegant way to describe his eyes._ He inwardly rolled his eyes at himself. 

Blue Eyes approached and rested his forearms on the counter separating him. His big, bright smile is blinding and disarming. 

"You got a question for me?" James asked trying to sound professional and not flustered. The guy's smiled slid into a smirk letting James know he wasn't fooling anyone. 

When Blue Eyes spoke, James' eyes widen. He knew that voice. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to find the grumpy goose that helped me find my way around this city to my best friend's wedding. See my phone died before I could thank him properly."

James cleared his throat, "Is that right?"

Blue Eyes nodded, "I'm always forgetting to charge my phone these days. I've just moved here and it's been a huge adjustment. I'm hoping James will forgive me."

"He does," James said, putting a stop to their game.  

"I'm glad." 

James started at the hand at was suddenly shot out in front of him and when he looked up, Blue Eyes gave him a pointed look. 

As they shook hands, Blue Eyes chatted on. "Hi, James it's nice to meet you. I know you're probably dying of curiosity. My name is John Silver."

"James Flint." He responded instantly. 

 _John._  

 


End file.
